


What Happens in the Closet?

by l3tsgetph4sical



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, James loves cock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l3tsgetph4sical/pseuds/l3tsgetph4sical
Relationships: James/Cian





	What Happens in the Closet?

James loves Cian. As far as the public knew Cian wasn't gay but James knew he was in the closet. After all, he saw that kiss between him and Tommy. 

Fast forward 2 nights.

Cian is lay in James' bed with long stockings on. James was sat with his cock out spanking Cian's ass. He hit and hit as Cian let out cries of pleasure and pain. He wouldn't stop until his hand marks covered Cian's fat sexy cheeks. James spat on his finger and began to rub Cian's anus. Cian's cock grew with desire. James lowered himself into position and began to lick Cian out. His tongue slid up and down along Cian's asshole which was met with girl-like moans. James' own cock was now at its pathetic 6 inch capacity inside his girl's leggings. Cian had told his bitch to wear leggings and a skirt and a bra. He said he loves seeing his boytoy look even more humiliated than him. Cian rose to his feet. He stood with his legs level and began to put his cock inside his friend's asshole. James tensed and clenched as Cian's 8 inch weapon popped inside his weeping little virgin ass. Cian began stroking back and forth as James' eyes rolled in his head. This was the best feeling he'd ever felt, a fucking from his buddy. Cian looked down at his friend who was facing up towards him. He smirked at how pathetic he looked. James had a bra on. Cian lowered down to his delirious fat friend and began playing with his man tits. James'moans turned to gasps and screams as Cian's veiny cock reached 9 inched up his ass and his nipples were squeezed. James came on his own face. It was the best cumming he ever came. Cian began fucking James' prostate way harder as he was cumming knowing how hard gaynal hits after you cum from experience. Cian's rhythmic fucking of his virgin friends ass became too much for his rock hard cock to handle as he went all the way in and came 9 inches up James' ass.

Both 16 year olds fell to the floor in tire. They spoke of how to come out, maybe some of their friends would even like to join in........


End file.
